


I Gave You Up

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: They say if you love something you should let it go...





	I Gave You Up

**Author's Note:**

> And another!  
> Also, this is the first Amy/Rory fic I have written in a long time...

They say if you love something you should let it go, but she had never imagined she would ever have to give him up. not after everything they had been through. It was almost mundane the reasoning behind why she had to give him up. Funny how things turn out, isn’t it? You spend all this time in the furthest reaches of the universe, but the things that matter and affect you the most are still the things closest to home. 

She watched as he left and wondered, not for the first time, about whether she’d done the right thing.


End file.
